Molly Potter and the Friends of Time
by Flamepaw
Summary: Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione go into the FUTURE! and Voldemort is still alive, Troble at the school. This story has Love and Action! It will make you laugh, cry and jump out of your chair suprise!This is my first fan fiction be nice and review pl
1. Don't Mess With Hermy

"Fred, George! Give it back!" yells Hermione as Fred tosses a time turn over Hermione's head towards George.

"O does Hermy what her little toy back?" says George.

"You better think about this next time when you are going to give us a detention" added Fred.

"O you two! You better that back right now or else!" yells Hermione.

"Look Fred, I think we made Little Miss Head Girl mad"

"What are you guys doing?" asks Harry walking into the room, as Ron leans against the wall try to standup because he is laughing so hard. "Guys give that back", Harry said when he noticed that it was the time turner.

"O Harry don't spoil are fun, Little Miss I do Everything Right here just gave detention." answers George.

"Only because you turn two first years into frogs" yells Hermione as she jumps up trying to get the time turner back "Ron do something!"

"O you have to ask your boyfriend now for help"

Ron now on the floor laughing tries to say something but all that comes out.

"Guys you should really give that back, if that breaks, well, I don't know what will happen but I bet you it will be bad"

"Hermione what could happen, it is just a some glass thing on a string" says Fred just as George throws it to him, to busy talking it miss it and it falls smashes to pieces. Smoke fills the room, everything was spinning, then it stop.

What happen?" asks Fred

"I feel like I just fell off my broom stick" answers George.

"SEE WHAT CAN HAPPEN, THAT WAS A TIME TURNER" yells Hermione.

"Where on earth did you get a time turn?" asks Fred

" Professor McGonagall gave it to me in my third year, now look at it" Hermione said pointing at the now broken time turner.

"Guys Where are we?" asks Ron looking around. They were outside on the grass near the lake, but how can this be they we just inside the Gryffindor common room.

"Not where Ron, But When" answers Harry.

"Do you think you travel back in time, Harry?" Hermione asks.

"That or the Future"

"Why don't we go look around?" Ron asks after a few moments of silences.

Everyone nods their heads and starts walking up to the castle, not know what they will find.

"It looks like its summer" says Fred as they walk into a empty hallway, jus then the bell rings the hall is filled with children " or not"

"Hello, please boy stop, hey you," Hermione yells trying to stop anyone.

" It looks like no matter what year it is still no ones listen to you Hermione" laughs George.

" Very Funny" snaps Hermione " Hey you, girl with the red hair, what year is it?"

A red-headed girl looks at Hermione as if she had a bug on her head, then she slowly answers "Its April 7, 2020". The red hair girl answers then quickly runs down the crowed hall. Everyone's jaw drops at this, they travel 17 years into the future!.

"We have to go see Professor Dumbledore" yells Hermione. Once everyone agreed, they started walking as Hermione mumble to herself, _This is not happening to me, O what we going to do, what happens if we can't get back, Now I will never have time to finish my homework,_ all the way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drop" says Harry, but nothing move "chocolate frog..." soon everyone joined in but no one got it to move.

"Are you trying to get into Professor Dumbledore's office?" said a tiny voice behind them. They all turn to see a short, light brown hair with usually green eyes girl standing in front of them. "The word is jelly bean." Just then the door open and a staircase appeared.

"Thanks" said Harry turning to lead the others up the staircase.

"Your welcome" said the tiny voice behind them as the door closed.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when he looked up to see who came through the door "I new this was going to happen" with not even a hint of surprises in his voice.

"The time Turn" "It their fault" "its broken" "she made us do it"

Dumbledore put his hand and silence them. "I knew this was going to happen, but never mind that now" "Right now we need to think about how to get you all home." "There is a potion, I do believe, That can fix all of this, but I am afraid that it will take a week to make."

"So we are stuck here for a week!" Said George.

"I am afraid so Mr. Wesley, I warn you to not ask too many question, even if the potion does erases the memory from everyone that you talk to, but if you wanted to you can still remember some things, Now it is late you must be off to bed The password to get into the Gryffindor common room is fire bolt, Good night" With that they left the office and stared towards the common room. We they enter the common room they heard a familiar voice.

"…and these people came out of now where and ask me what year it was, I never seen these people before, I don't think they even come to this school. There were five of them, three with red hair…" said the red hair girl.

"Did they look like those people over there" said a long, blond hair girl pointing at Harry Ron, Hermione, and the twins.

"Yes! THAT'S THEM!" shouted the red hair girl.

Harry and the others froze, not knowing what to do. Three girls sat at a table: The blond girl, the red hair girl and the girl that had help them get into the Dumbledore's office.

"Well they don't look dangerous to me" said the blond hair girl stand up and walk towards them " Hi my nameMallory Malfoy"

Harry heard Fred whisper "How on earth did a Malfoy get in Gryffindor". The red head girl very carefully stood up

" My name is Annabell Weasley" the red hair said as if they were going to attack Ron look at her, which made Annabell more scared "but you can call me Ana." Finally the light brown girl with green eyes stood up.

"My name is Molly Potter"

Everyone jumped when they heard this. They all stood in silence.

"Will it nice to meet you all we all transfer from another school, My name is Hermione, This is Harry, Ron, Fred and George..." Hermione quickly stop, she was wondering whether it was a good ideal to use their real names.

"O a different school…… that's mm neat" said Molly but something in her eyes made Harry sure that she new they were lying. "Well it's late and we all need to go to bed, The bedrooms are this way". Once Molly had shown they where to sleep, Fred George, Ron and Harry started talking.

"Molly Potter you think she is related to you Harry?" asked George

"O course she is who else do we know with the last name Potter, plus she has Harry's green eyes" answered Ron. "But about Annabell Weasley, she must be related to me."

"or me"

"or me, or Ginny or ….."

"Alright I get it" Ron said "We have to ask her"

"I don't think that's a good ideal I mean remember what Dumbledore said" said Harry.

"Yes I guess your right, plus I think if we ask her that she would hex us or something" said Ron.

"Yea she would go crazy or something"

"She must be related to Ginny or Percy"

"Well night all"

"Night"

The next morning Harry woke to see that Fred' and George's bed were empty, _What were they up to_, Harry thought to himself. But then he heard a knock on the door and Hermione's voice.

"Harry, Ron get up we need to talk."

"Alright I we meet up down there in a second, I need to wake up Ron." After Harry woke up Ron they slowly walk down stairs.

" What is it Hermione, Why you wake us up to early?"

"Because we need to talk, We can't ask anyone about are futures, or tell anyone that we are from the past."

"Like you just did" Ron pointed to something behind her, There on the steps was Molly Potter.


	2. And So it Begans

The next morning Harry woke to see that Fred' and George's bed were empty, _what were they up to_, Harry thought to himself. But then he heard a knock on the door and Hermione's voice.

"Harry, Ron get up we need to talk."

"Alright I we meet up down there in a second, I need to wake up Ron." After Harry woke up Ron they slowly walk down stairs.

"What is it Hermione, Why you wake us up to early?"

"Because we need to talk, we can't ask anyone about are futures, or tell anyone that we are from the past."

"Like you just did" Ron pointed to something behind her, there on the steps was Molly Potter.

"So you guys are from the future, right?" Molly said with not one bit of surprise in her voice.

"No, you have it all wrong we were just um…." Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"Now don't go lying to me now, I know that you are from the past, How do you guys get here any ways?"

"Fred and George broke Hermione's Time turner, Hey were is Fred and George?"

"I don't know they were gone when I woke up"

"They must be up to something"

"They are always up to something, Hermione, that's what they do"

"They can really miss up the future"

"If you two are done arguing, The potion which Professor Dumbledore is making will make you all forget this ever happen, it also makes everyone you talk to forget too." answered Molly.

"Great that means we can ask question about your future"

"No, Ron I don't think that's a good ideal"

"And why not, Hermione? You heard what Molly, nothing can happen."

"But still…" Harry could tell that Hermione was out of ideals, "fine" She said at last, then stopping over to the nearest chair, "But leave me out of this"

Ron started asking every question he could think of to Molly.

"What's my job? Who am I married to? Do I have any Kids? Am I the Quidditch Captain next year?"

"I don't know, stop asking so many questions." Molly snapped at him, "But your daughter is Annabell," She said finally.

"I knew it"

"Well, if that is over, I going to go get ready for Quidditch."

"Quidditch, you play?"

"Yes I am a seeker, and we have match today so if you don't mind I will be leaving now". And with that Molly left.

"Molly must be related to you Harry, She is very stubborn" Ron said

"Um thanks"

"Let go I want to see if my daughter is on the Quidditch team too" Ron walk out the room after Molly.

"Well let follow him to make sure he does not get into trouble" Harry nodded and followed Hermione out of the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Molly to the Quidditch Field. There stood Annabell and Mallory, but also a girl with blond hair who was also very tall, another boy which Harry would bet anything that he was Wood's son because he look just like Wood, and a Girl and Boy who looked almost identical to each other.

"Finally Molly, We were waiting for you and who are they?

"You could have started without me Wood, This Harry, Ron and Hermione they are new and they want to see the Quidditch practice before the game today.

"Fine then you guys gets ready" he said as he walks over to a shed at the end of the field.

"Well you know Ana and Mallory, Ana is a chaser and Mallory is the keeper, this is Faith Masher, she a chaser," Molly pointed to the tall blond girl. "This Chloe and Chris Dunstan" She said as she pointed to the twins, there the beaters. "Oh, and that git that just match off is Cody Wood, he is also a chaser and the captain of the team" By the time she finished Cody had already come. The practice went, In Ron own words, it suck. The Chasers instead of catching the quaffle, they duck when it was thrown at them, The keeper was to slow and let every ball in, the beaters did not do anything they hardly even tried to hit a bludgers, and the seeker was way to slow.

"That was the worst site I ever seen; I think I will be able to even watch the Quidditch match." Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione walk up the to castle for Lunch.

"Yes, that was not the best practice I ever seen" Hermione said, But Harry was not listening. He could not help feeling disappointed that his daughter was not good a quidditch.

"Harry what you think" Hermione asked.

"Sorry what I was not listening"

"Gosh do you ever, what do you think about that Malfoy girl?" Harry thought to himself, _Yes that is weird that a Malfoy in Gryffindor at all, she also seems to be one of Molly's best friends._

"Well if Molly trusts her I guess she is alright"

"What you talking about me" Molly had just came back from helping put the stuff away and was waking up to them.

"You know it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations" Hermione snapped

"No we were talking about that Malfoy girl"

"Mallory why?"

"Let's say we know her dad and he is a bit git"

"O yes his is a big git, But Mallory is nothing like him, let just she is the black sheep of the family"

"I would loved to see his face when he found out the his daughter is in Gryffindor"

"Actually he does not know yet"

"What how can he not know"

"Well he thinks Mallory is in Slytherin, She even pays her sister to not tell her father"

"Pays, well that sounds more like a Malfoy"

"Yes she is the biggest git ever, her name Bridget and its best to keep out of her way.

After lunch the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams along with the rest of the school walked down to the Quidditch field.

"This is going to be murder" Said Ron in a small voice so no one could here them. But it looks as the whole school already knew that. There was not one happy Gryffindor that act if they all ready lost. Harry could not stand watch them, inset he turn his to Molly. She looks as she was mumbling to herself. As Harry got closer he could hear her

"_You can do this. You have done this loads of time before. O what am I saying she are going to get killed out there"_ she said in a very small voice.

This reminded Harry of someone, He has heard someone mumble to herself just yesterday. Then something pop in head, but no couldn't be. But, Is it possible The Hermione Granger is Molly Potter's Mother?


	3. The Qudditch Match

No, Harry thought to himself, Hermione is dating Ron so that just can, plus I bet lots of people talk to them selves.

Harry started walk away from Molly so Ron and Hermione would not hear Molly talking to herself. But they were not listening to anyone; they were fighting, again, about not asking questions about their future. Finally Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat to watch the game. But Harry was not sure he wanted to watch this game after seeing the team practice this morning.

"Captains shack hands" an older version of Madam Hooch said, "Now I what a nice clean fight" For the first time Harry noticed that Gryffindor was playing Slytherin, now Harry could really not watch. Madam Hooch and the game begin. SLytherin scored a goal seconds after the game started, soon followed by another, and another one. Mallory was doing her best to block the goals but every time the Quaffle was thrown at her she ducked instead of catching it. Ten minutes later it was 100 to 10, Gryffindor scored a point only because the keeper was to busy laughing at Ana because she fell off her broom after being hit in the head by the quaffle. "The Gryffindor seeker has seen the snitch" a voice boomed. Harry looked to see Molly following the snitch, she is not as bad as I thought, Harry said to himself. A girl that looked a lot like Mallory followed Molly close behind. "That must be Bridget" Harry heard Ron say. Molly was about to grab the snitch when a bludger, hit by a slytherin beater, was aimed right for her. Molly saw the bludger and quickly stopped, even thou she could of easily dodged it. Bridget caught the snitch. "And SLytherin wins" a voice said. Harry could see Molly was very disappointed.

As everyone went up to the castle for dinner, Harry, Hermione and Ron decide to go for a walk instead.

"I can't believe what just happen" Ron said sadly.

"I hope I never see Gryffindor lose to Slytherin ever again. Why do you think Molly was so bad?"

"Molly! Harry did you see my daughter; she fell off her broom because she got hit in the head by the quaffle! At lease your daughter almost caught the snitch"

"Hey guys I know what will char you guys up come look at this" Hermione was pointing at the wall where the name all the past winners of the Quidditch Cup.

"Hey Harry look we win the Quidditch Cup three times in a row" Row pointing to his name on the wall. Harry looked and saw his name 'Harry Potter seeker' in three different places. Hermione who was still walking down the hall reading the name on the wall stop.

"That's weird" She said

"What?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Look at this she pointed to the newest side of the wall, there read 'Quidditch Cup 2019

Won by

Cody Wood, chaser and captain. 3rd year

Chris Dunstan, beater, 3rd year

Chloe Dunstan, beater 3rd year

Faith Masher, chaser 3rd year

Mallory Malfoy, keeper 2nd year

Skyler Longbottom, chaser 2nd year

Molly Potter, seeker' 2nd year

"What? But how can that be they suck when they played today"

"Yes, I know Harry I was there too, but look Three times in a row"

"You're right, so why did they suck today?

"I don't know Harry, you should ask Molly"

"Ron, what do you think" Harry ask Ron who had been very quiet every since they saw this.

"Ron?"

"What? Oh sorry Harry I was not listening, It just Ana is not up there"

"Hey you're right, instead there is Longbottom kid, Hey it says he was in his 2nd, shouldn't he still be on the team?" Harry ask

"That what I was just thinking, let go back to the common room dinners over and I think we need to ask Molly some questions"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey all, sorry I did not write for along time, I know you heard this before, but my computer broke. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Also I am sorry this was so short. PLEASE REVIEW! Also check out my other fan fictions and Review those. WILL UPDATE SOON I PROISMSE!

Flamepaw


	4. The Worst Qudditch Match Ever

"Ron really, I think it is best to not ask questions."

"Hermione give it a rest, No matter how many times you tell us this we are not going to listen, right Harry?"

"What? Oh yea" Harry was not listening, again, he we lost in his own thoughts. How could it be that the same team that played today was the same team that won the Qudditch Cup just last year? 'It must have something to do with Ana or this Longbottom kid' he thought.

They didn't talk until they were outside the common room.

"Firebolt" Ron said and walked inside. The common room was full of yelling people.

"Wood, you inconsiderate person, I can't believe you would say something like that!" said a very upset Faith. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was alone in the common room; everyone else must have gone up to bed.

"Faith that was in the past, we can't change the past" Wood was on his feet, not even noticing Harry, Ron or Hermione.

"Faith is right. We can't go on pretending that this never happen, Wood" Chloe was standing right next to Faith.

"Yea, what my sister said" Chris said.

"Guys, we can work this out"

"No Wood, we can't, I can't. Sorry Wood but I… I quit", with that Faith marched up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Faith is right Wood, and you know it, sorry But I have to go with Faith with this one". Chloe walked slowly up the stairs after Faith.

"My sister goes I go" Chris said following his sister up the stairs.

"Guys, no wait come back, we can work this out, No please, I beg you" Wood turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "What are you looking at" he turned to Ana, Molly and Mallory "night team" and walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry Wood I'll talk to them later" Molly called up to him as her walked up the stairs.

"What in bloody Hell was that?" Ron said after minutes of silence, "Was it just me going crazy or did three Qudditch players just quit"

"They haven't quit yet, we can still talk them out of it" Molly said

"WE! Molly! Give it up, they are right, I would have quit right now if you weren't holding me back" Anabell said, as she matched up to the bedrooms. 'Wow' Harry thought to himself. He always thought Ana was Molly's best friends, but he must of thought wrong since he knew that a true best friend would not just give up on her like that.

"Molly, Don't worry I haven't give up yet, The others will come around, they are just upset with losing" Mallory said "Well I am off to bed, See you in the morning, Molly" Mallory said walking up to the bedrooms.

"Molly are you going to tell us what the bloody hell is going around here!" Ron shouted, making Molly jump.

"Alright, but I telling you right now the story is not pretty" Molly said walk over to the fire place and sitting down, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her"

"Well?"

"Ok! Well, it all started last school year at the last match of the year, Gryffindor verse Slytherin for the Qudditch Cup" Molly paused "Anabell was not on the team yet, instead there was a boy, a boy named Skyler Longbottem"

"Is he related to Never Longbottom" Harry asked

"Yes, he was. Well you see it was raining that day really hard, you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face, the game placed well into the night" Molly paused again; there was no happiness in her face. "The score was 70 to 20 Gryffindor in the lead, Slyer had the Quaffle and, well a bludger hit him" Molly paused again "And, well he got thrown off his broom, and felled thirty feet, and the bludger keep going and went right through the stand, twice, and, well" Molly looked down on the floor. "The stand fell on him" Hermione shrieked and put her hands over her mouth "Skyler Longbottem died three days later"

That's why Molly was so scared of the bludger, she was afraid of ending up like Skyler, Harry thought to himself.

"You see, I caught the snitch right before the crash, so Gryffindor still won, but we also lost that night, we just lost a player"

"Wow" Ron said in a small voice.

"This year I talked Anabell into playing, since no one would try out"

"I am so sorry Molly" Harry said.

"Its ok, I'm over it" Harry saw in her face that this was not true "But the other are scared to play, It took months to even get them to fly again, They all quit after this happen last year, and joined back the beginning of this year, but this time I think it is for good. With out Faith, Chloe, Chris and Annabell how could we play?"

"Annabell" Ron said "How could Annabell treat you like that, I though she was your best friend"

"Annabell? My best friend" Molly laughed "Oh no Annabell hates me; we are only friends because our dads are."

"What? Why would she hate you" Hermione asked

"I don't know we don't talk much, I am more friends with Faith, Chloe, Chris, Wood and Mallory than Annabell"

"Mallory, I still don't trust her" Ron said

"Mallory? Why?"

"Because her father is Draco, and he is the biggest git of them all"

"You shouldn't judged people because who there parents are you know, it's very rude, I going to bed, night" Molly stood up and walked up stairs.

"You know she right" Hermione told Ron.

"And why?"

"Because if you haven't notice, Mallory was the only person who stuck up for Molly"

"She is just trying to get Molly's trust so she can stab her in the back later on"

"Give it is a rest you two, It's to late to be fighting"

"Sorry, Harry" Hermione said

"Yea, sorry"

"I going to bed" Harry said, there was so much rushing thought his head. He was in the past, Neville son is dead, he was in the past, Ron's daughter is a git, Draco's daughter is Molly's best friend and he was in the past. "Nothing can make this trip worst" Harry thought to himself as he fell asleep. But Harry was very wrong, because the worst is yet to come.

AUTHOR"S NOTE

Hey guys how you like that? REVIEW PLEASE! There are lots of things that happen in this book, lots!


	5. The Other Potter

Harry woke the next morning to find Ron's, George's and Fred's bed empty. When he walked down stairs he found Ron sit at a table.

"Hi Ron"

"Oh Hi Harry, I was just thinking"

"About last night"

"Yah, There are someone things I still don't get"

Why don't we go to breakfast?"

"Ok" They walk out of the common room into the Great hall to find Hermione talking to Molly.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron." Hermione said to them as they sat down. "We are starting class today with Molly, We have potions today"

"Oh Great, Please don't tell me Snape is the professor"

"I am afraid so"

"You two better hurry up class starts soon"

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk into the potion's classroom, to find Snape sitting at his desk. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and took a seat next to Molly and Mallory. Annabell was sitting on the other side of the room.

"You got one hour to complete the potion on the board you can start now.

"What? No welcome or good morning "Mallory said to Molly. Molly nodded.

The potion was really hard, Luckily Snape was pretending the Harry, Ron and Hermione were not there and was not even watching them. After they all finish their potion; Their was blue when it was suppose to be purple, Molly's potion was supriseliy prefect and Snape did not say a word to her as she brought it to his desk; They took notes.

Half hour later almost the whole class was asleep including Molly and Mallory.

"Miss Potter" Snape said noticing this

"Yes Professor" Molly said, pretending that she was listening the whole time.

"You will listen in this class or you will get a detention"

"But Professor I was listening"

"Alright then if you were listening tell me what the ingredient that turns this potion purple is"

Molly was silent for a moment then, "It's not one ingredient but two, the lily and lizard eye together make the potion purple"

"What?"

"I said…"

"Yes I heard you, very well" Snape said angrily and went back to telling the class about the potion.

After class Molly, Mallory and the trio was walking down the hall.

"Hey Molly how did you know the answer to Snape's question" Ron asked

"Mm I don't know I just did, Hey look there is Faith and the twins" Molly said quickly changing the subject

"Hi Molly, Mallory, people" Faith said as they sat down by the lake.

"My name is Ron"

"Yes I know, I just didn't what to say all those names"

"So whats new Molly"

"Nothing I was just going to go find Wood to talk to him about Qudd-"

"Molly, we are not going to play"

"But Faith, Gryffindor can't play with out you guys"

"Well that to bad, it wouldn't do much difference anyone we are all to scared to play anyways, WE have to go, lots of homework we to get done" And faith, Chris and Chloe walked away.

"Good try Molly"

"Thanks Mallory"

"Well I am off the library to start on that potions essay want to come"

"I well caught up with you later Mallory"

"Ok bye Molly, Bye Harry, Hermione, Ron"

"I have a feeling that you guys want to talk to me. Am I right?"

"Yes" Ron answered, "We want to know more about our futures"

"And why? You will forget it when you go back to your time"

"Because..." Ron never got to finish his sentence because a short girl with long, brown hair came running up to them.

"Hi Molly, I haven't seen you all day"

"Oh Hi Scar-lett, Have you heard about the Qudditch Team"

"Yes, everyone is talking about" Scar-lett turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron "Who are you?" she asked.

"Am Hermione, this Harry and that's Ron, we are new here"

"Who are you?" Ron asked

"This is Scar-lett, Gryffindor first-year, she is my little sister"

Harry would never even guess that Scar-lett was related to Molly because they looked so different. Scar-lett had icy blue eyes compared to Molly's' Green eyes, Scar-lett had long, strait, dark brown hair that looked almost black, Molly had light brown hair that looked more blond than brown. Also Scar-lett was so short that she looked like she didn't look like an eleven year old, more like eight year old.

"Anyways I came down here to tell you that you are going to miss lunch if you don't hurry up"

"Oh thanks Scar-lett, Come on you guys lets go"

As they walked up to the castle Scar-lett told Molly about her day as Harry, Hermione and Ron talk to each other in low voice.

"So do you think we should ask Molly about our future, Harry?" Ron asked

"I don't know, if we do there is no harm to come of it so, why not"

"Good so you agree we should then"

"Yes"

"What about you Hermione?"

"I told you before I don't think it is a good idea"

"Come on Hermione I know that you are curious"

"Yes I am but that does not make it the right thing to do"

"Nothing can happen, Hermione, once we drink that potion we won't remember anyways"

"Ok, alright them"

"Yea"

"Shh we don't want Scar-lett over hearing us"

"Yea Scar-lett, strange girl she is, too happy if you ask me"

"Ron, are you ever going to trust anyone in the future?"

"Yes I trust Ana and Molly don't I?"

"Wow two people out of ten"

"Be quiet you two" Harry told them as they walked into the Great Hall. They sat down at the end of the table so no one would hear them.

"So you finally all agreed to ask about your futures"

"Yes, Hey you were listening to us" Ron asked

"Yes so"

"Did Scar-lett hear" Hermione asked

"I don't think so"

"Yes I did" Scar-lett said sitting next to Hermione.

"Oh great" Hermione answered

"Never mind that now so Molly tell us about are futures all ready"

"Fine, mmm let me think"

"Molly" Ron, Hermione and Harry and said at the same time, Harry was very curious now.

"Alright, all three of you become Aurous and work for the Order"

"Really!" Ron shouted

"Hush Ron"

"You hush Hermione"

"Gosh count how many time you guys fight in a day you would never guess that you two were dating" Harry said.

Scar-lett spited out all the water that she was drinking and Molly almost chocked.

"What?" Hermione, Harry and Ron said.

"Nothing" Molly quickly looking at Scar-lett as if telling her to keep her mouth shut about something.

"Don't nothing us you know something, so spill it" Ron demanded.

"I told you I know nothing"

"If you know nothing why did you guys get all funny when Harry said Hermione and me are dating" Only Scar-lett this time made a sound; she cover her mouth quickly to stop laughing.

"What is it? Tell us now"

"No, Ron"

"Why"

"Hey, Molly, Dumbledore not here and lunch is almost over" Scar-lett said pointing up to the staff table.

"She right" Hermione said

"He is probably working, he will be back dinner" Molly answered.

"Molly Tell us"

"No"

"Molly!"

"No"

Molly and Ron kept this up all the way through lunch and through Defense against the Dark Arts Class.

"Harry, Tell me, When Me and Ron fight is it really this annoying" Hermione ask Harry behind Ron's back.

"Yes, if not worst" Harry answered after class walking to dinner.

They sat down next to Scar-lett ("tell us" "no").

"Hi guys, Molly Dumbledore is still not back"

"Well Dinner just start he still might show up, No Ron"

But Dumbledore did not show up all through Dinner.

After Dinner they walked into common room, where Molly said she was going to bed early.

"Tell us" Ron called up to her as she climbed up the stairs.

"NO!"

Scar-lett soon followed Molly up the stair because Ron started questioning her.

"Very Stubborn girls"

"Actually I give them created, usually I would of given up by now"

"Ron if they don't want to tell you something you shouldn't make them tell you"

"And why not Harry, we have the right to know, anyways I don't have to make them tell me"

"What?"

"Come on lets go talk to Anabell, I bet you she will know something" Ron said walking over to the table where Anabell sat, Harry and Hermione followed.

"Hi Annabell" Ron said sitting down. She jumped at the site of them and slowly moved her chair away from Ron.

"What do you want" She said finally.

"We just want to talk; we think we know your father"

"Oh" Ana said keep her distance.

"Your father is Ron Wesley right?"

"Yes"

"What's the name of your Mother?"

"Catherine Wesley"

"What your mother's maiden name?"

"Heart why do you what to know this?"

"Oh no reason, well we got to go thanks"

"OK, mm, bye"

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away and sat down by the fire place.

"SO that's why Molly and Scar-lett acted so funny" Hermione said.

"I going to bed" Ron said

"Yea we all better go to sleep now we had a long day"

Harry was surprise to find that Ron was much more upset with finding this information than Hermione. Hermione acted as if everything was fine.

'Strange' Harry thought to himself as he fell asleep.

AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all PLEASE REVIEW! Wow that was a long boring chapter, I had to get out lots of information out in this chapter so what come next makes sense.

Flamepaw


	6. Trick or Trick

Harry woke the next morning to find Fred's and George's empty again, the only time Harry had seem then were at eating times and sometimes at night, they never told Harry what they were up to. But to tell you the truth he didn't even what to know. Harry walked down the stirs to find Hermione reading a book and Ron sitting a chair next to her.

"Morning Harry"

"Hi Ron what's up"

"Oh nothing I just can't wait to tell Molly that we found out what she was trying to hind"

"You did what?" Molly said walking over to them. "How?"

"Oh we just had a little chat with Anabell last night and she told us the this Heart girl is her mother"

"Is that all that we told you?" Molly did not look as surprise as Ron thought she would be.

"Yes" Her asked slowly "Is there something else?"

"Oh no of course not" She said quickly.

"Yes there is tell us"

"Oh here we go again" Hermione said looking over her book.

"No Ron lets go down to breakfast"

In the Great Hall people were all talking, they took a seat near Scar-lett.

"Molly look Dumbledore is not here again"

"So you notice it too then" Anabell took a seat next to Scar-lett, "You think he is working on something" She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Its alright there parents are helping the Order too"

"Ok then, did you think it has something to do with our parents?"

Molly went silent and looked up at the staff table, for the first time Harry saw fear in her eyes, "Most likely" She said finally still look at the staff table.

"Ok then till me if you hear anything" and she walked away

"So you-know-who is still alive" Ron asked

"Yes" Scar-lett answer she too looked scared now.

"Hi" Mallory sat down where Anabell was sitting, "I was just talking to Faith"

"And?" Molly she quickly looked away from the table and acted as if everything was fine.

"No good" Mallory looked disappointed.

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention up here" an older Professor McGonagall said. The room went dead silent.

"As you all notice are Headmaster is missing, this is because he has taken ill and might be out for a few weeks, but do not worry I am sure he will return soon"

The room exploded with talking.

"You think the old-man is alright?"

"Of course he be fine" But other were not as sure.

"Will he can't live forever now can he."

"Yea, what is he six-hundred, seven- hundred years old"

By lunch time the rumors started. Some people saying Dumbledore is dying or that he is off fight you-know-who.

Anabell was once again talking to Molly, it seem every since this news came out she been very worry.

"So you think he is really ill, not just doing something for the order then" Molly asked Anabell.

"Yes, usually one of our parents would give us a head ups if Dumbledore is doing something the Order and will be gone for along time"

"So have you heard anything for the Order lately?"

"Well, I talk to the other Order kids and they all said that there parents said nothing about this, but I know a few kids are mailing their parent for answers. Hopeful by tomorrow we will have some answers"

"Well that's good, come one you three lets get to our last class of today.

The class felt as if it went on forever. Harry was really worried about Dumbledore; it never ever hit Harry that Dumbledore could die. Ron and Hermione seemed to be worried too. Ron even forgot to beg Molly for answers about their futures. That night they sat by the fire placed doing their homework.

"This really sucks", Ron said, "Doing homework is bad enough but doing it while you are in the future really suck" Hermione laughed a little but she was the only one. Everyone in the common room seemed sad. A lot of people went to bed early, by eight Harry, Ron, Hermione and Molly were the only ones left. All the sudden Fred and George came in with a box.

"Oh hi you guys"

"What are you working on?" Hermione asked eyeing the box.

"Oh we are just making something"

"Yea we just had to go nick some potion ingredients from Snape" Fred said dropping the box and some dust clouds came out covering them and the table. Hermione started sneezing.

"Oh great I am allergic to dust" She said sneezing. To everyone surprise Molly start sneezing too. Ron stared at Molly.

"I off to bed" She said quickly and ran up stairs.

"Me too, I can't breath with all this dust around here" Hermione said soon after.

"Lets go to bed, we can't finish our homework without Hermione" Harry said.

Ron silently nodded and followed Harry up the stairs leaving Fred and George to work on whatever they were working on.

The next day was worst. When Ron and Harry walked downs they found Hermione alone.

"Why is Molly" Ron asked

"I don't know, down a breakfast I think"

They walked down the hall and into the Great Hall where everyone was talking. When they sat down at the Gryffindor table they were surprise to find not only Gryffindors there but people from different houses as well talking to Gryffindors. Harry up to the staff table, it was empty expect for Snape. Harry saw Molly talking to some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws a few seat from them. Anabell and Scar-lett was there too. Harry looked over at the other tables surprise to see Mallory talking to her sister over at the Slytherin Table.

"What on Earth is going on?" Hermione asked looking around. Over at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table people were crying. But everyone in the Great Wall was either sad, scared, worried or all three. Scar-lett as starting to cry now and Molly was trying to cheer her up. Scar-lett saw Harry, Hermione and Ron and ran over. And the next thing that came out of her mouth was mostly likely the worst two words Harry has ever heard.

"Dumbledore's dead" Hermione shrieked. Ron looked as if he was going to faint. Harry did not know what to do. They ran over and by Molly and the others.

"You don't think…" a Hufflepuff said but quickly stopped looking at Harry and the others.

"It's ok they are in the Order too" Molly said quickly, her eyes filled with sadness, "and not we would of heard by now, remember when the Ollsons died, they sent a owl at one o'clock in the morning, but I do think something is up."

"But what?" the Ravenclaw student asked.

"That I can't tell you, because I don't know"

"Everyone clam down" Snape said, and everyone returned to their tables.

"What did that git want?" Molly asked Mallory as she came over and sat down.

"I'll tell you later"

"Classes are canceled today" and Snape walked out of the hall.

"Will that was a lot of help" Anabell said, "Mail should of come by now, its never late."

"Really Anabell if you haven't notice our headmaster is dead and you are worried about some dumb mail"

"I want to know what" Anabell yelled

"Stop It!" Molly yelled and they both looked away from each other, "Mallory tell me what your sister wanted"

"That just it she didn't really say, she said that if I wanted to stay alive that I would pretend to be in Slytherin."

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"She didn't say why, but she sounded really worried when I said no."

"She knows something" Molly said looking over at Slytherin table. Scar-lett was still crying.

"Everything going to be ok Scar-lett" Molly said in a claming voice.

"No it's not without Dumbledore is Hogwarts even safe now" No one answered her they just looked down at their feet. Then Chloe and Chris came running to the table.

"People are leavening" Chloe said

"What?" Anabell asked

"Students are packing up and leaving, there is a Train leaving at noon today, they said that there parents said it was not safe here anymore." Chris said.

"Faith is leaving, Wood too" Chloe added.

"What?" Molly said and then started running up to the common room, the others followed her. In the common room, people were crying and hugging their friends, it was true lots of people were packed. Faith saw then and ran and gave them all a hug, she was crying too.

"Thank goodness I thought I was never going to be able to say good bye to you all" she said, "My parents are going in hiding"

Wood was standing right behind Faith. Faith turned to him and said

"Wood if I get out of this alive I promise that I will rejoin the team and play the best that I can"

"Me two"

"Me three" Chloe and Chris added.

"Me four" Ana said.

"Thanks all"

"Gosh people you talk as if we are all going to die" Molly said, Harry could tell she was holding back tears.

"Molly think about it, You-know-who is stronger than ever and the only person he ever fear is now dead, it does not look to good" Faith looked at her clock on her wrist, " We better go Bye I miss you so much" Giving them all one last big hug then slowly walking out the common room followed by many others.

"MOLLY" A voice came from outside the common room, "ANABELL! SCAR-LETT!" They ran outside to find a second year hufflepuff standing there; he gave a letter to Molly and took off running. Molly unfolded it and read it aloud.

"Stay where you are" Molly passed it to Anabell who reread it; "it's from the Order" They all nodded.

"SO you guys are staying too then" Chris ask

"Yes, we are too" Hermione answered, "what about you"

"Both our parent are muggles they barley know about you-know-who and that stuff."

"Plus both are parents are scientist and they mostly live at their lab all day anyways so we would be safer here" Chloe added.

"What about you Mallory?" Molly asked.

"Bridget said she is staying, so I am too"

"Lets go back to the Great Hall I hunger we haven't eaten yet" Anabell said walking down the hall.

The Great Hall was almost empty, there was about fifty students left, mostly Slytherins. After they all ate Ron asked if they could talk to Molly alone, when she said yes they went to walk around outside.

"I can't believe it" Ron said

"I know it so scary now" Hermione said

"I wonder what going to happen to the rest of the students now" Molly asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Harry said sitting down on the grass.

"Molly why don't you tell us about our future maybe that will cheer us up" Ron asked after moments of silences.

"Ok, that might cheer me up to, you ask the questions Ron"

"Ok mmmm did we all survive?"

"Yes"

"Is Anabell an only child?"

"Yes"

"Are you only child?"

"Yes and no"

"What does not mean? I thought Scar-lett is your sister"

"Scar-lett is my step sister, herm parent were in the Order and died last year"

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok"

"We all become Aurous right?"

"Yes"

"And work for the Order?"

"Yes"

"Anabell father is?"

"Ron Wesley, you know that"

"Her mother is?"

"Catherine Heart"

"Molly's Father is?"

"Harry Potter" Molly said this as if she was not really listing to what she was saying.

"Molly's Mother is?"

"Hermione Granger"

AUTHOR NOTE

LOL leaving you hanging there right LOL, poor Molly, and Ron tricked her. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE READING YOUR GUYS REVIEWS LOVE THEM. Just to tell you this fan fiction is LONG from over. Lots are still going to happen, so stay with me OK to answer a few questions the dash in Scar-lett's name is how you spell in France, but I am going to say anymore.

Flamepaw


	7. A Really Mad Ron

Shock filled Molly's face, she put her hands over her mouth as if trying to stop the words that just came out, but it was too late. Harry and Hermione just stared at each other, Ron was in totally shock.

"WHAT?" Ron said a little too loud.

Molly shook her head, "Nothing".

"Did you just say Hermione as your mother?"

"No"

"Yes, you did. This was what you were trying to hind!"

"No, I mean, yes, no wait no, err yes" Molly said shaking her head, "You tricked me!"

"So, it was the only way I could get you to tell us what you were hiding!" Ron turned to Harry, "I can't believe you"

"What did I do" Harry said.

"You know I love Hermione, and you Like her too!"

"No, I mean yes, stop it you are confusing me"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DID NOT TELL YOU GUYS!" Molly shouted louder than both Harry and Ron.

"Then shouldn't of left so many clues leading to this" Ron said standing up.

"I didn't know you two were dating, my mother never told me," Molly said standing up, "And it's not my fault I act like my mother" Molly said stomping off.

Hermione stayed dead silent, stood of and followed Molly, Harry and Ron followed.

"I can't believe you either Hermione, You just yesterday that you loved me, Does that mean anything to you, or were you just lying.

"I wasn't lying Ron, I do Love you, and But Oh I don't know"

"You don't know what is that suppose to mean"

"Molly stop" Hermione called, and Molly turned around.

"What?"

"How…" Hermione started but she somehow could not get the words out.

"What I want to know is how you, Hermione Can love me but end up with this git"

"I Not a git" Harry shouted

"Stop it both of you, I don't know this is very confusing" Hermione looked close to tears.

"ME stop it, Hermione thought you loved me but that end up to be a big lie"

"I told it was not a lie Ron, I do love you, and it's just…"

"Just What?" Ron looked really mad now.

"Nothing forget it"

"No you tell me"

"NO"

"Fine then tell me this who do you love more me or Harry?"

Hermione open her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, she stayed silent.

"I knew it, I can't believe this, Why did you even go out with me if liked Harry More?"

"Because I love both of you"

"Well it looks to me, that you like Harry more, since you dump me"

"STOP IT!" Molly shouted, "Just stop it"

"I can't, How would you fell if you knew that your love of your life is only going to date you then dump you for your best friend"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATIN YOU DUMPED HERMIONE!" Molly shouted.

"What?" Ron looked confused, "But I thought you said you didn't know me and Hermione were dating"

"I didn't, all I knew was that you two went to a dance together and got into a fight"

"What dance? We never went to a dance together."

"You don't till the end of your 6th year"

"But we are in our 6th year now"

"What are you talking about Molly?" Hermione said calmly

"Well you see in your 6th year they had a ball, because Dumbledore thought everyone was to sad ever since You-know-who returned so he thought this the school needed cheering up so.."

Scar-lett ran up to Molly, almost knocking her off her feet. She looked upset, even more than she was this mooring.

"Molly!" She stouter.

"Not now Scar-lett"

"But Molly!"

"What ever it is it can wait, Ron just found out who our mother is"

"But it can't, it's really importation!"

"What can be more important than this destroyer?"

"There are Death eaters, attacking the school; I saw them they are knocking down the door near the Great Hall!"

AUTHOR NOTE

I love leaving you guys hanging; I love all of your guys reviews keep reviewing please. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. The Deatheater March

"WHAT!" They all shouted, making Scar-lett more upset.

"It's true, I saw them with my own eyes. They are rounding everyone up, I got away to go find you." Scar-lett cried.

"Gosh it's just one thing after another today" Hermione said.

"And I bet it's only going to get worse" Molly said, "Lets hurry up to the Gryffindor common room" she said as she turned to run.

"Wait!" Shouted Ron, "Why the common room? Shouldn't we just run into the forest or to Hogsmeade?"

"Because my friends are up there and I not going to abandon them." Molly said disproving tone. Harry looked at Molly's face and he was sure that there was no stopping her. It made him feel proud, to know his daughter was so loyal to her friends. Harry turned to Hermione. She was looking, not at Molly, but behind her. There was fear in her face, her mouth was open as if trying to scream something but no sound came out. Harry looked at where Hermione was looking and there he saw two deatheaters coming right towards them. Ron, Molly and Scar-lett did not see them, Ron and Molly were still fighting and Scar-lett was trying to back Molly up.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

"Why?" Ron said with a puzzled face. But he did not need to answer because the deatheaters had finally approached them.

"_Expelliarmus_" one of the deatheaters said and all of their wands flew from their pockets into his hand. Her took the bundle of wands and put them neatly into a pocket inside his robes.

"Now them" the other one said, everyone else was speech less, "What do we got here?"

"Five escapers it looks to me"

"What a bad little girl for running away." The deatheater said turning to Scar-lett.

"It's good for her that we found this lot, because we were about to kill her"

"Now! All you listen up. We are going to lead you to the others. If you take one toe out of line or try to escape we will kill you, all of you"

"Lets go, and Hurry" The deatheater said, his wand pointing at them.

He lead the way as the other one behind them. Harry could feel the Deatheater's wand picking at his back, but Harry made sure his face showed no fear. He was not about let these Deatheaters get the best of him.

"Hurry up" the deatheater in front said, and they quicken their pace.

Finally they ended up in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked

"Don't ask questions" One of the deatheaters snapped.

"Firebolt" the other deatheater said and they walked in side.

Harry was surprise not only to see Gryffindors but Hufflpuffs and Ravenclaws, but no Slytherins.

"We found this lot out side" the deatheater said pushing them forward into the crowed of people. Harry turned and saw about ten other deatheaters lined up against the wall.

"Good, that the last of them I think"

"The boss will be pleased"

"You go send an owl telling him that we are ready to go through the plan" a deatheater said pointing to another deatheater who nodded and left the room.

"You three will guard the door out of here everyone else walk around the school to make sure we are alone and that no one had escape. If you find anyone kill them."

"Good we go the easy job, what can a bunch of wandless children do" one of the guards whispered to another guard who nodded and left the room followed by the rest of the deatheaters.

People started crying. People screamed that they were going to die. Panic filled the room.

"Stop it all of you" Anabell said, "Look at your selves. What would your parents think seeing you like this?"

"She right" Molly said and the room got quiet.

"Great. Now what do we do?" a Ravenclaw said.

"Now we escape." Molly said

"And how on earth are we going to do that?" Anabell said putting her hands on her waist. "If you haven't notice we are wandless and at lease seven floors up."

"I don't need no stinking wand." Molly said walking up to the bedrooms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi all. I just to so Thank you for all the GREAT reviews I love them and keep them coming. To show you my thanks and to say sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up and making it so short I have a surprise for you. SO far, I never have seen a fan fiction writer do this before so I might be the first. I going to give you background info about this fan fiction where I got the idea for the plot, the characters that I made up and other stuff to. I going to start this on this chapter and I might add more in my later chapters if you like it enough. Of so here it goes hope you like it.

BACKGROUND INFORMATION

This is really not my first ever Molly Potter book, but it is the first one I ever let anyone, besides myself read. My first every Molly Potter book was called Molly Potter and the Big Race and I wrote it in 4th grade so it sucks. To give you the ideal of that book Molly find a orphan unicorn that everyone says will die but she rises it back to health and it ends up winning all the races, in this book they race unicorn as a sport like horse racing. She also battles the Dragon King, yes I know this It's dumb but remember I was in 4th grade in the time. So she kills the Dragon and everyone is happy the end, YEA!

THE CHARACTORS

Molly Potter Ok I going to give you a really cool fact. Say Mione (as in Hermione) and Harry together (like MioneHarry) really fast over and over again soon you will say Molly. That's how I get the name Molly, I never knew that Ron's mother was named Molly into the 5th book, sorry I am slow. I Model her after me, if I was very good in school). A girl who Is nosey, that wants to know all the facts about something she likes, Funny when she needs to be and a girl who tries to do her best whenever she can. Something that I left out that I wanted to put in is that Molly's loves telling stories, ok I guess I put that in a little bit but not as much as I wanted to. I might write a sequel to this fan fiction because I want to show what happens when Harry, Ron and Hermione are not in the future.

Faith Ok this character model after my sister. She is a star and a LA-starved girl who is a big sister to Molly, when she needs it. Hard-head and strong this girl has an attitude so don't make her mad. I got this name because my Mother wanted to name my sister Faith but my father could not pronounced it everyone time he tried it would sound more like Matst yes I know that's weird but it's true. SO that where I got the name. She is a singer and dancer that loves to be around people.

Scar-lett Ok I keep getting lots of question about her name, I don't know why. Where did I get the name? I will tell you, I was reading a book called 'Anna Frank and Me' by Cherie Bennett and Jeff Gottesfeld (THAT IS A GREAT BOOK READ IT!) and the main character's little sister was named Liz-Bette. THE sister hated that name so much that she changed it to Scar-lett after I famous French movie star. I loved that name so much, I liked how it was spelled, That I used it. I also thought that it tied into the Harr potter books because SCAR-lett and Harry has a SCAR (get it? If not look at it again and it you still can't get it get your self some help). She is a orphan her parents died a year ago helping the order. Her parents are from France they move to England to help in the Order, both her parents are Magical so she is a pureblood. Molly's parents adopt her after her parents die. Yes she is cry baby but you would be to if your parents died. She is Model her after my best friend in the word. No my best friend is not a orphan or a cry baby. I meant the part about her standing up for Molly when every it is needed. She is a very good friend who will stick with you till the end.

MORE AUTHOR NOTE

Ok that's it for now more next chapter I promise. In your review tell me what character you want to know more about or if you have a question I would be more than happy to answer it. REVIEW REIVEW PLEASE! I don't know if you notice but I DO HAVE ANOTHER FAN FICTION PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW I ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEW ON THAT ONE!


	9. Moonlight Walts

Hi Guys I back! I have been in a hole full of Homework, Tests and Finals these past weeks. And School does come first for me, or in the words of my friends living proof that people do in fact act like Hermione Granger LOL, well anyway. I actually check my spelling this time, yea I know what you are thinking 'Oh no the world is coming to its end!' I hear you loud and clear. Well while I was sleeping during Spanish class I dreamed up this fantastic ending, but I can't tell you yet LOL I love leaving you guys hanging! Ok now where was I Oh yes the story well here it is and in the words of Dumbledore 'Tuck in'.

Flamepaw

Molly return with what looked like all the sheets in the Grffindor common room. The clue-less people in the common room were now in a circle around Molly, having fallen silent after Molly's and Annabell's argument.

"What are we going to do with those, tie them together and jump out the window" Annabell joked.

"Actully that is actually what I was plaining doing" Molly said sitting down and tying the sheets together.

Scar-lett rushed over by Molly's side and quickly started tieing too.

"WHAT!" Annabell hollered, "You mad?"

"No but maybe crazy" Molly shrugged, "Come on Annabell, I though you knew me better. No we're not jumping out the window."

"Oh Good" Annabell said siting down.

"Yea, we're climbing out the window." Molly said.

"WHAT!" Annabell answered standing up, but sitting back down once she saw that she was the only one standing. Everyone else was helping Molly and not listening to one word of what Annabell said. "Like that's a lot better" She said, but she knew that she was defended, Molly always won.

With everyone help they were done quickly. Molly tied one end of the rope to curtain rod ((A/N it that what it's called? The thing that hold the curtains well anyways)) and had thrown the other end out the window, the warm spring air quickly filled the cold room.

"Well now that, that's done," Molly said, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will" said Scar-lett stepping up on the window panel.

"No, your too young" said Molly, but Scar-lett was already climbing down, "Gosh, she could of wait."

"Yea I now, it's so annoying when people go off with there plans without telling anyone first" Annabell said.

Molly shot Annabell a look, then continue to watch Scar-lett. "Ok, she down, now everyone eles, and be quiet."

Slowly, one-by-one, they got everyone down.

"Now what," Annabell hissed at Molly.

"Well, I think the best thing to do now is get a way from this place as fast as we can," Hermione answered.

"Yes Hermione's right, but we can't go through the front gates, they are properly being guarded," Molly said looking around. They were in the back of the school, the empty Quidditch field stood still a mile away from where they stood. A full moon loomed upon the dark waters of the lake. "That's it" Molly whispered.

"What?" everyone said at once.

"The Shrieking shack," Molly said turning around, the Whomping Willow lad a few feets in frount of them, "We can get out that way."

"Brilliant" Ron said.

"Yes, but you three are going to have to lead, I never been there." Molly said.

"Alright," Harry said, "Come on everyone."

The Gryffindors moved slowly towards the magical tree. Hermione found a stick and touched the knot, and the Willow froze. "Come on everyone quickly" Hermione said.

And slowly everyone went in the hole, until Molly, Harry, Hermione and Ron were left alone.

"Alright Hermione lead the other me and Harry and Ron need to some how contact some help."


	10. Hufflepuffs and cake?

Sorry again fans! I just stared High School, yak I know! I taking really hard class I didn't have time to write. Also I just started Color Guard and that takes up all my Fridays and Saturdays nights. Good thing about High School I am taking a typing class so know (hopefully) I will be able to type faster and spell more words right. I know you people are just dying to find out what is going to happen so here it is (it really long chapter this time) SO"TUCK IN"

PS If you check the data of publish I did write that Dumbledore died before the 6th was release so don't think I went copying her. I am no copy cat, even those I was a cat in my past life, anyways now the story.

Flamepaw

"WHAT!" The golden trio cried, "WE ARE GOING BACK!"

"Shh! Yes, we have to; we can't just leave the other student behind, well maybe the Slytherins, but not the others," whispered Molly, "So Hermione you help the Gryffindors, Come on Harry, Ron."

The night air so cold that each breath was as if they were breathing in ice, the three shadows crawled back towards the school where unspeakable evil lies. Harry kept having this feeling that he was being follow but he turned around nothing was there but the soft dew sleeping on the grass.

"What?" Ron asked in a panic voice each time Harry had turned around.

"Nothing" Harry would answer.

"Come on we are almost there" Molly whisper. Her voice was not full of panic but excitement. This most likely her first ever adventure and to her it was going to be fun, Harry guessed.

"Umm, Molly what are we going to do when we get to the castle" Asked Ron.

"No idea" said Molly confidently.

"Well that's just great" Ron whispered in a voice that reminded him much of Annabel's panic voice back in the common room.

They had just reached the tall, great doors of Hogwarts, when Molly had a turned to her right.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry

"Well you don't want to make a grand entrance do we?" Molly answered with a smile.

Harry and Ron followed Molly around until they had gotten to an open window a few feet over their heads.

"Not so smart these death eaters are they? Even a three year old knows not to leave a window wide open at night." Molly laughed.

Harry was getting very sick of Molly being so happy that they were about to risk there lives to save her follow classmates. But in the same way proud how she thought of everything through very carefully.

"Ron, help me up" Molly said trying to jump up to the window.

Soon both he and Molly were inside the room.

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Ron

"Umm be the lookout" Molly said turning away from the window and walking into the hall.

"Me! Why me?" Harry heard Ron whisper to himself, "Everyone knows it's the lookout that get killed first."

"See you Ron" Harry said to Ron as he went to follow Molly.

"Thanks, thanks a lot I'll remember this next time we go in time to…"

Harry had just walked into the hall way he saw Molly disappear into.

Molly was hiding behind a statue. She motion him to come there to.

"Someone coming" She whispered to him her voice had finally lost its cheerfulness.

Harry too could hear footsteps slowly walking towards them.

"It sound like there just one, we may be able to take him, on the count on three jump out ok?" Harry whispered back to her.

Molly made a little sound and shook her head up and down.

Harry took his wand, for once he was the confidante one and Molly was the scared one.

"One"

"Two"

The footsteps were almost at the statue that they were hiding behind.

"Three!" Both Molly and Harry jumped out form the statue wands up at the stranger.

The stranger squeaked "Please don't hurt me" in a very familiar voice

"Mallory?" Molly asked

Harry had just realized that he had not seen Mallory since she disappeared to see her sister again.

"Molly, Oh you are ok thank goodness" Mallory said, "What happen to you guys I heard a deatheater say that the Gryffindors had escaped, oh never mind what are you doing here?"

"We came to help the other and send a message for help"

"There no need to help the others they already escaped"

"What?"

"Yea they did, the Ravenclaws escaped by going under a loose floorboard in their common room and the Hufflepuffs use some really good cake from dinner and some sleeping potion they made to put the deatheathers to sleep, and Oh the Slytherins. Molly the Slytherins are helping the deatheater, that why I am here watching the halls, they think I am in Slytherin."

"Of course the Slytherins helping the deatheaters. Most of the deatheaters are there parents." Said Harry

"Yea I guess" Mallory said, "But Molly you to leave, now"

"But we need to send a message…"

"I do. They won't question me I make up some story that I writing for more deatheaters to come or something, but Molly you need go back, you too Harry you have to go back. Leave it to me to send the message."

"Alright Mallory" Molly said, "We'll go back, but please do hurry"

"Of Course" Mallory said running up the stairs to the Owlery.

"Come on lets go" Molly said turning to go back to the window.

"HEY YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A voice boomed behind them.

This time it really was a deatheater.

Da! Da! DAAAAAAAA!

WOOOOOWWWW more cliffhangers

Sorry but that's all for now more next week I PROMISE ON A STACK OF HARRY POTTER BOOKS THAT I WILL WRITE MORE NEXT WEEK.

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS YOU!

Flamepaw


	11. The Half Good Malfoy

The ending of this story is SOOOOOOO GOOOD I Love myself for thinking of it and you will never be able to predict it. LOL. Lets see we have about three chapters till the end LOL THE END IS NEAR MY FRIENDS THE END IS NEAR!

Flamepaw

"RUN" yelled Molly, but there was another deatheater and another.

Soon Molly and Harry were surrounded.

"Got any other ideas?" Harry asked her pulling out his wand.

"Yea, don't get killed"

"Great plan"

"Hey dumbo heads what on earth are you doing?" I voice much like Mallory's shouted over the snickering of the deatheaters.

"Now hear me little missy, Your father may be one of the Dark Lord's Favorits but you have no right giving us orders"

"Oh, of course I sure the Dark Lord will understand why you let the whole Gryffindor class escaped in the forest because you didn't want to listen to me, I just shut up now and not help you in anyway."

"The Gryffindors, in the forest! Lets go guys! I handle these two."

"No I will, I think I can handle two Gryffindors, but I not sure how will I do again a hundred of them." Said the Mallory-like voice.

"Yes, of course very well" said the deatheater running towards to door.

As the other deatheaters follow the girl who was rudely talk to one of the daeatheaters walked forward.

Harry and Molly gasped.

"Bridget!" Yelled Molly.

"Shut Up Potter or do you want to call every deatheater here"

"Why are you helping us?" asked Harry, he knew Draco and he would bet his broomstick that she was not helping them to be nice.

"Long story, but to give you the main idea I don't want to spend my whole life in prison like my parents ok? Now go away go !"

With that Molly and Harry walked away back towards the window, they both kept looking over their shoulder neither one trusted Bridget very much.

There a second half to this chapter I just didn't have time to write it!

it will be here tommorrow hopefully


	12. Pearley Goodness

Hi everyone! Only Two Chapters left till the end :) So Read on!

* * *

It has been a very long week. Mallory's message had gotten to the Mister of Magic in time to catch some of the dirty deatheaters red-handed. Some of the Slytherins gotkick-out of the Schoolafter beening fould helping the deatheaters, but most of then wiggled out of it. None of Auors that can to recuse them were people Harry knew. Soon everthing was back to normal, will almost. The week was coming to an end, and Harry knew that meant that ttheir adventure would to.

Ron had finally remember about Molly and stop talking to both him and Hermione, sticking around Annabell most of the time. Hermione tried her best to stay away from both of them. Spending most of her time with Molly in the Library. Harry was surprise to find how much Molly was like Hermione.

Harry spent most hanging out with Rose, Neville's daughter. He fould it very intertaining to watch her fall all the time, always having a funny compact to all the jokes thrown at her like when a kid said, "Had a nice fall Longbottom?" She would answer, "Oh yes it was just lovly I would like to go back next spring."

Really Harry was happy to finally leave. He felt that he had over stayed his welcome here. Harry couldn't wait to get home, where everything would go back to normal.

"Thank god, that we get our minds erase." He whisper to himself. Everyone was in the commonroom. It was late in to a rainy Saturday night. Earier that day Scar-lett had giving them a note from Proff. McGonnall tell them that they wereto leave tomorrow Morning.

Molly and Hermione were reading by the fire and Ron and Annabell were playing chess, other than that the common room was empty.The clock ringed midnight and harry was about to go to bed, when Fred and Geogre came crashing into the common room carry a cardboard box.

"Thank goodness you all are still up" said Fred

"We got a great surprise for all for all of you" said Geogre

"what is it?" asked Ron

"Something that we been working on all week."

"and it's been wroth it"

"we invented paper"

"that does get affect by time, meaning"

"we can write down aanything we want"

"and still have it when we go back"'

"to our time"

"isn't it "

"great?"

"I don't know we could really mess up the time line with this." Hermione said puzzled.

"What do you mean by time line, your time, what going on here who are you people" Annabell said fightenly

"I'll explain everyong Annabell, later thou. How do you guys do this aynways?"

"Oh it was easly"'

"once we got all the parts together"

"See this little potion of ours" Fred said as he pull a vale of some peal-looking potion out of his pocket"

"Does the trick very nicey"

'yea we tested it on a time turner and everything"

"Really? Mmm guys wouldn'tProff. McGongolle get subspion when she find a potion vale in your pocket. Maybe I should hang on to it."

"Sure Molly keep if you want"

"got a papper already made"

"thanks, well I guess I leave you guys to it, come on Annabell I'll tell you all about it now" Molly said snatching the vale from Fred.

"Mmmm ok" Annabell said half walking half being dragged by Molly up the stairs to the dorm.

"Here everyone take a paper"

"And write whatever you want on it"

"Hermione you don't have to if you don't what to" Geogre said seeing her frown.

"Fine, give the paper to me, I mean what could it hurt"

Harry took the paper and went back to his ssent by the window. What to write ' he thought to himself. He didn't what to write something that will mess in up The timeline.

He looked arould to allof the other all writing valingly at their paper. Hermione glanced up at him then looked down. Harry turned back to the window then started to write.

* * *

I know another cliff-hanger, but this is only a baby one thou :) so don't hate me. I have the week off school so I will try to update soon!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Dear Diary

THE LAST CHAPTER! 

I Would like to thanks all my reviewers! 

I LOVE YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 

MAKE SURE TO READ MY OTHER STORIES! 

REVIEW YOU HEARTS AWAY! 

* * *

"Molly, now will you tell me?" Annabell pled walking into the Great Hall.

"She still hasn't told you?" Scar-lett laughed.

"No. she spent the whole night writing," Annabell said putting her hands on her hips.

"What's the point after today you won't reminder." Molly shrugged.

They were all sitting at the table together with Trio and the Twins.

"No I won't, wait why? Oh I am so confused" Annabell said

"When are not confused?" A voice said from behind.

"Faith!" Molly said giving her friend a hug.

Chloe and Christ came running down the hall too.

"The family back together", Chloe said hugging Faith.

"What family?" Christ joked.

The group of friend spent the day down at the lake, slipping rocks and talking.

Soon it was time for trio and the twins to leave, Molly walked them up to the office.

"Will have living your lives" Molly said.

Hermione hugged Molly, "I'm going to miss you"

"Don't worry you're see me again" Molly smiled.

As they turned to walk into the office when Ron said, "So what did you all write on your paper?"  
"I'm not telling!" Hermione placing the note that read 'Harry Loves Hermione' safely in her back pocket.

A potion laid on the desk in five different cups. A note laid beside it, 'Drink this Potion, Professor McGonallgle"

"We here goes nothing" Harry said as they all drank the potion. The next thing they knew the room was spinning.

* * *

"Ahh" Hermione said as she fell into the pond, "George why did you do that?" She cried out loud. 

"It's wasn't me, Fred"

"Don't look at me"

Ron laughted.

"Hey, how did we get out here?" Harry looking around. They we outside by the lake.

"Look you recked my homework" Hermione said pulling out a peice of paper out of her back pocket, "Well I think I was my homework, I can't see what It says."

"Well then you should be thanking us"

"Since you love doing your homework,"

"Now you can do it again"

"Twice the fun"

"oh you two! Wait my Time turner" Hermione as she pulled a perfectly fine, not broken time turner.

"What?" Ron said, "Looks fine to me"

"That's just it! It was broken, you two broke it"

"Oh yea we did"

"And its not broken now"

"Wern't we inside"

"Yea, wasn't I giving you two detention?"

"No Hermione I think you we dreaming that part" Fred said.

"This is so werid" Hermione said, "I'm going up to the common room to dry off"

And that's the last they ever talked about that werid day, until four mouths later.

* * *

Everything was different. Harry was dating Ginny ((kill kill kill)) and Ron was still dating Hermione, after many fights. The Winter dance was coming up and the School buzzed with excientment. 

"You going with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as that got ready for the dance.

"Yea, you going with Ginny?"

"Yea, Hey whats this?" Harry said taking out a neatly folded paper.

"Where did you find?"

"In my backpack, I never seen it before"

"Well what does it say?"

Harry unfolded the paper, "It says 'Molly Potter' Molly Potter?" Harry repeated as Ron laught.

"Shut up Ron it's not funny"

"Yes it is, Maybe it's one of your fans."

Ron kept it up intill they went down into the common room to meet Ginny and Hermione. Ron told them about the paper.

"That it pretty funny," Ginny giggled, "Molly what I stupid name"

"Hey, I always like the name Molly" Hermione said.

"Will one day you can name your daughter Molly if we please go down now" Ron said.

The danced was just like the other dances, People were crazy jumping up and down with the band and Ron and Hermione were fight once again in a corner.

"Harry can we talk for a second" Ginny said pulling Harry outside.

"Umm sure"

"You know that I love you it's just I can't handle everyone always looking at me"

"So your breaking up with me"

"Well just for now, I just need I break from it all, I'm really sorry Harry" Ginny said and walked away.

Harry stood there for a bit and then walked up the stairs to the common room.

_Back at the Party_

RON YOU ARE SO STUPIT SOMETIMES I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHY I DATE YOU"

"Then don't"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Great"

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and Up the stairs to the common room.

Ron watch her go then wiped around knocking down a red headed Hufflepuff girl, who fell onto the table behind her latching the punch bowl into the air. Ron sliping on butter, fell next to the Hufflepuff as his jacket, the same one he wore four mouths ago flew into the air. The punch bowl came crashing down between them, exploding with red punch that soak everyone around them. Ron's jacket flew on top of the band's leader singer who stopped playing. Lastly a peice of paper lightly fell on top of Ron's head.

Ron, who's face it now the color of his hair since every is looking at him and the Hufflepuff girl, grabbed teh paper off his head, and read it quetly out loud, "Catherin Heart" He whispered.

"Yes?" The girl said sitting up.

"What?" Ron said

"You said my name, Catherin Heart"

"Oh this paper says your name" Ron said handing her the paper.

Catherin took the paper took one look at it and started laughting.

Ron couldn't help himself and started laughting too. Ron helped Cathering up, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" He said shaking her hand.

"Oh I know you your.."

"Harry Potter's friend, yea" Ron frowed

"No The best Chess Player in school, I love Chess"

"Really? Then we should play sometimes" Ron Smiled

"Oh yes that would be great.

The People had finally stopped stared and went on with their dancing.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Ron asked her

"Of course" Catherin answered.

Ron danced with Catherin next to Ginny who was dancing with Neville.

_back in the common room_

Hermione came crahing into the common room, "Harry!" She said as she saw Harry sitting by the fireplace.

"Hi Hermione, whats going on?" Harry said as Hermione sat down beside him.

"Nothing I'm just fighting with Ron again" She sighed, "You?"

"Fighting with Ginny"

"Well thats new"

Harry laughted, "We really suck at relationships don't we?"

Hermione laughted,"Yep, we do" She sighed, "This time I didn't even get to dance,"

"well I can fix that" Harry said standing up and reaching out a hand for Hermione.

"Really?" She said

"Do we have anything eles to do?" Harry shrugged

"Good Point," Hemrione smiled.

_And Harry and Hermione danced all night long._

_Well you can guess the rest, Ron married Catherin and Harry soon after married Hermione and to everyone's suprised Ginny married Neville. Ron is still good friends with Harry and Hermione, My parents even made him my Godfather. Well that's how it happen. I better finsh this quick, the sun is rising and Harry and everyone would be going to Proffesor McGonalle's office any second now. I would first like to say sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes I might have made, That's one thing I didn't get from my mother, second I wish to thank Fred and George for the potion which is why you are reading this book right now. Who every is reading this right now, I'm guessing a Potter since I hid this book behind the witch staute (the passage way out of the castle) and the only way one would know about that is with the Maunaries Map which is passed down Potter to Potter. Anyways I hope You enjoyed this story..._

"JAMES!" A voice called interupting James Potter ((the second)) from his reading. "what are you doing we're going to be late for Quidditch Pratices"

"Sorry I'm coming Wesesly"

"Fine and Don't Called me Weasely you know that I hate my last name."

James placed the old Diary into his back, 'I can't believe my grandmother wrote this' He thought to himself

"Any day now"

"Alright alright I'm coming" James said shutting the Gryffindor common room door behind him.


End file.
